


Stolen Kiss

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast teases Mayim to Jim after her hilarious stammering during comic con panel 2015. Jim steals a kiss from her at the set making her cheeks turn red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kiss

The cast went back to taping after the comic con 2015 event. They won’t stop teasing Mayim to Jim after her adorable stammering at the comic con when she was asked about how it was to kiss Jim. On another side, Jim enjoyed the teasing and he rode into the jokes making Mayim feel more embarrassed and blushing.

“Stop! Stop it!” Mayim struggled to utter as she can’t stop laughing.

“You’re so red!” Kaley pointed out. “She’s blushing so hard! Oh my God, Mayim!” Melissa grilled making them laugh harder.

“No! Stop!” Mayim kept on laughing and hiding her face with her hands.

“Jim, come here.” Johnny called him. “Sit beside, Mayim.”

“What? You’re so mean! I hate you all!” Mayim blushed and complained to them but they won’t stop teasing her.

Jim strode closer to them and sat beside Mayim and placed his arms around her making her redder than usual.

“Yaaaaaaaaaah!!!!” They squealed as they watched Mayim struggles in giggled and blushing as Jim had his arms around her shoulders. “Stop it guys!” Mayim chuckled but they continued teasing.

“Why are you blushing?” Jim asked her quietly and chuckled at her, she wasn’t able to reply in intoxication.

“Guys! Taping will start in 10 minutes.” A staff informed them making the teases fade for a moment and got them busy prepping up.

—

They took their index cards to take their last minute line rehearsals.

“…you’ve made this easier for me… We’re broken up…” Mayim uttered quietly as she practiced her lines for the season 9’s first episode.

“…It’s been just eleven hours…” She continued practicing her lines not noticing how Jim was fascinatingly watching her and how the rest of the gang were looking at them.

Jim walked closer to her. “You look adorable practicing your lines with all your facial reactions.” He complimented and chuckled.

“Thanks! I was just practicing these-”

She squelched as Jim suddenly stole a quick kiss from her in the lips leaving her stunned as soon as he broke off from it, the people squealed and shouted as they saw them kissing.

“Oh my God!”  
“Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!”  
“They kissed!!”  
“He kissed Mayim!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!”

They shouted like some crazy fan girls. Jim smiled at her while she had her cheeks slowly turning into extreme red in color. She moved her sight to the people cheering at them.

“What was that for?” She asked Jim but he refused to reply anything than a ‘Sorry not sorry’ smile.

“Jim!” She couldn’t help but blush upon asking him.

“Nothing, I just wanna kiss you.” He replied and smiled at her. “What? I hate you!” She joked and attempted to walk away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

“Jim!” She squealed as she was pulled back against his chest and their face being just few a inches away.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” They cheered redundantly.

“Didn’t you say that Jim was an amazing kisser?” Kunal pointed out.

“You’re going to hell!” Mayim countered Kunal making them laugh so hard. Jim remained holding her close to him and finally stole another kiss — on her cheeks — before freeing her, making them all squeal again.

“What’s going on?” Chuck asked though he saw everything. “Nothing!!!” Mayim immediately replied and felt embarrassed. She glared jokingly at the people teasing her to Jim. “Really?” He insisted. “How come I saw you and Jim doing… Something?” He sounded as if he was contributing to the teases.

“What?! Oh my gosh!” Mayim laughed and hid her face in her hands. “You are all teasing me! I hate you.” She complained and laughed with all of them.

They found her panicking and uncontrollable blushing when she gets teased to Jim very adorable and cute.

“Okay! Okay! Enough of the crushes! Let’s get this over with.” Steve interfered and informed them to get ready so they can now shoot the first episode’s scenes.


End file.
